


we shine together like the moon and stars

by yamaguchiforpresident



Series: feelings, become one [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Character, Character Study, Crush, Drabble, M/M, kindaaa???, yama is bi, yama is okay don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchiforpresident/pseuds/yamaguchiforpresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was enough having to deal with his sexuality- which he figured out was whichever one let him like girls and boys- but that didn’t warn him about having a crush on his best friend. That crush just kinda appeared one day, like most bad things in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we shine together like the moon and stars

**Author's Note:**

> didn't make this very clear (i think) but this is all from the POV of yamaguchi..  
> enjoy this short drabble~

Yamaguchi Tadashi noticed something.

He…he hadn’t noticed this before.

The very thought was embarrassing. 

 

Kei Tsukishima was really attractive, right, that had already been established. But, Yamaguchi liked that? He liked him? That was a shock to the brunet. 

He liked his light and pretty skin that rarely ever broke out. He liked his hair- oh god, his hair- and how it just seemed to be perfect no matter what. Even when he just woke up and when he finished playing games, it was perfect. He liked the black frames that rested easily on his nose and outlined his golden eyes. He liked when he played and wore his sports glasses that wrapped around his head and made him look so cool. He liked when he went over to his house and the blond removed his glasses entirely. He liked his simple eyelashes. He liked his thin lips that never seemed to be chapped and always formed the most powerful smirks. He liked the moles that were hidden on his back, the ones that didn’t appear anywhere else. He liked his muscles and his height. He liked his smirk and his smile. He liked his stupid obsession with dinosaurs and strawberries. He liked that he was the only one to hear him talk just a little faster when he told Tadashi something cool (though if you asked Kei he'd never admit to such a thing). He liked his newfound love for volleyball. He liked his support and attention. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi liked Tsukishima Kei. It seemed like an awful thing once he though more on it. It was enough having to deal with his sexuality- which he figured out was just whichever one let him like girls and boys- but that didn’t warn him about crushing on his _best friend_. It just kinda appeared one day, like most bad things in life. 

The pro to this was that he didn’t act like a blushing mess around the blocker.

The con was literally everything else. He stared at him only a moment longer, took in every word he said like it was his last, admired how he was cool and admired how he was lame. 

He felt moderately special to the blond. They were close, hung out when they had time and gave each other gifts on their respective birthdays.

This… had to be a joke. A cruel joke on himself that could potentially ruin their friendship? 

“Maybe it’s just me desperate for more in the strongest relationship I have…” Tadashi murmured to himself. “Yeah… that’s probably it! I need to find a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. One that’s not Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi stared down at his worksheet. He reached over to his phone and checked the time, wincing when it read **8:47**. On a normal night, he would have already finished and been doing other things. Today, well today his mind was preoccupied by thoughts of the blond that everyone had some sort of crush on. It was finally time for the freckled boy to hop onto the bandwagon and suffer.

_ Maybe I could text him and figure this out? _

_ Haha. That’s a good one, Tadashi. _

Well, he didn’t exactly feel like death. He felt… happy? Sort of like he had another thing to look forward to everyday. 

His crush. 

No no no, his best friend! That’s what they were, this wasn’t some drama and he wasn’t in love with Tsukishima.

Of course, there was no harm in having a crush? It was only high school after all.

So Tadashi decided to ignore the fact that they’d probably keep in contact after graduation. After all, if he managed to avoid actually falling in love with Kei Tsukishima, it would actually only be a high school crush. Tadashi didn't admit to himself that he was kinda happy about this.

 

So he left it at that and managed to power through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> pbbbblllllfft 
> 
> im very tired & thank u for reading!!!! if u leave a comment/kudo i'll send u a lil smooch <3


End file.
